Coming to My Senses
by vettachick
Summary: Dom returns to the team after being gone for seven months. But things have changed. Will the team welcome him back with open arms?
1. Sickness

Title: Coming to My Senses

Rating: R for language

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "The Fast and the Furious" unfortunately.

Summary: Dom returns to the team after being gone for seven months. But things have changed. Will the team welcome him back with open arms?

LETTY'S POV:

My head was spinning as I sat on the floor in front of the toilet puking up my breakfast. I've been so sick lately and I've had my suspicions on why. But the little stick sitting on top of the counter turning positive would soon confirm those suspicions. "Shit!" I can't believe this. My head is spinning. What am I gonna do. I'm stuck here in Mexico in a shack with bad water and no ac. Leon's out working trying to earn some money and I have no idea where the rest of the team is or if they're ever gonna find us. These are no conditions to be bringing a baby into the world. I just can't take all of this shit right now. I could've lost my baby when my car flipped. Oh god Dom...I have no ideal where the hell he is or if he's even alive. I need my baby to grow up knowing his or her own father. I sank to the bathroom floor, curled up in a ball and cried.

DOM'S POV:

I can't believe all this shit finally hit the fan. Things were going so well with the heists and all. I should've listened to my team. I should've listened to myself. They knew it didn't feel right and to be hones so did I. I just tried to ignore it all. I was being a greedy dumb fuck.. I can't believe what I've done. Both Vince and Jesse are in the hospital and we don't know if they're gonna make it. I think there's still hope...I hope there's still hope. Mia moved into a hotel until V and Jesse get tout then she's gonna come down and meet Letty and Leon in Playa del Carmen. I'm supposed to be there by now. I should be holding Letty in my arm and telling her how much I love her, but I'm not. Instead I'm sitting at a bar in Baja completely shit-faced. I can't go back to the team. I failed them all. Why would they even want to see me again. The thought of everything that happened is just making my sick.


	2. Time Goes By

Title: Coming to My Senses

Rating: R for language

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "The Fast and the Furious" unfortunately.

Summary: Dom returns to the team after being gone for seven months. But things have changed. Will the team welcome him back with open arms?

NOBODY'S POV:

The next months were hell for everyone. The team was lost without Dominic. They went crazy wondering what happened to their to their leader. Letty cried a lot she really wanted Dom to be with her through this experience. After going to the doctor for a while she found out she was expecting twins. She was seven months along and her swollen belly seemed to get bigger everyday. Vince and Jesse survived. They were going through physical therapy but with time would make a full recovery. Brian also came back into the team's life. He called Mia on her cell phone one day to inform her that al the charged had been dropped due to lack of evidence. He also resigned from the FBI realizing he wasn't cut out for that king of work. Mia on impulse told Brian to come down. When he did the guys weren't too happy but when they saw how happy Mia was he became a regular part of the team once again. Leon and Brian used some of the money from the heists to buy a garage close to the racing circuit. They were doing well for themselves financially. Actually they could've used more help at the garage but neither V, Jes, or Let were in any condition to work and Mia had to do the paperwork and help Letty with her pregnancy. Things were hectic around the household.


	3. Realizations

Title: Coming to My Senses

Rating: R for language

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "The Fast and the Furious" unfortunately.

Summary: Dom returns to the team after being gone for seven months. But things have changed. Will the team welcome him back with open arms?

Author's Note: Thank you for my reviews. I really appreciate them. I'm really sorry that the chapters were so short. This is my first story and I'm really nervous so please bear with me on this one. Thanks again. Here's another chapter, and I think it's a bit longer. I hope you enjoy it!

~Tiffany

aka-vettachick

DOM'S POV

I woke up with a huge hangover, as I looked over I saw some girl with long dark brown hair lying naked besides me. "Oh shit." I can't believe what I've done. 

-"Jesus, GET OUTTA HERE!"

-"Look asshole! YOU picked me up last night. YOU wanted to have sex. And finally YOU called me Letty, or something like that like 5 fucking times last night. And now you're kicking me out. Fuck no, Torretto! I'm outta here. I actually feel bad for your sorry ass of a man."

She grabbed her purse and stomped out the door slamming it behind her. "She's right. Look at me. I am a sorry piece of a man. I need to get my shit together." I put myhead in his hands and realized that I needed to do something with myself. I need to go search for the team. I need them so much right now. So I packed up the little stuff that I had a checked out of my room. I was on my way to Playa del Carmen. I need to see my family again, I just hope they'd want to see me again.

****

LETTY'S POV

-"Geez, could it be any hotter in here?" 

-"Sorry Let, we've got the AC cranked up as much as we can. There's not much more we can do until the damn repair man comes."

-"Oops!"

-"Jess, you called the repair guy, right?"

-"Sorry..."

-"JESS!"

-"It's okay Lee don't yell at him it was an honest mistake."

-"Sorry Let..."

-"Sokay Jess, don't worry bout it."

Jesse nodded his head shyly. 

-"I'll go call him right now for ya Let." Vince offered.

-"Naw, that's okay V. I gotta do some paperwork anyway. I'll call 'em while I'm in there."

I turned around and began to wobble to the office. Just then the sound of an engine was heard. It wasn't Brian or Mia's. The rest of team's ears perked up trying to figure out what kind of car it was and who was driving it. However, I already knew. In my head I knew that the sound of that engine was a 2000 Toyota Supra. And in my heart I knew that the driver was none other than the infamous Dominic Torretto. My Dominic Torretto. I wasn't quite sure how to react. Part of me was bursting for joy because the love of my life was finally coming home. But the other part of me was severely pissed off. Not only did he leave the team when they need him the most. But he left me for the first seven months of my pregnancy. He didn't have to go through all of my mood swings with me, the guys had to suffer through that. And he didn't have to hold my hair back for me when I was doubled up over the toilet for hours at a time puking, Vince did that for me. He wasn't there when I started sobbing uncontrollably for no apparent reason and just needed someone to hold me and let me cry, Leon was there for that. He wasn't there when I went to the doctor for the first time and was scared to shitless, Brian was there to hold my hand. I felt the hot tears start to well up in my eyes. _No Letty. Keep yourself together girl. Now is not the time to have a breakdown. He's comin' home. You've gotta be strong. _I heard the door shut and the heavy footsteps walk into the garage. "Hey guys." 


	4. Explosions

Title: Coming to My Senses

Rating: R for language

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "The Fast and the Furious" unfortunately.

Summary: Dom returns to the team after being gone for seven months. But things have changed. Will the team welcome him back with open arms?

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews. If you have any suggestions for me I'm definitely open to ideas for the plot or just ways to improve my writing styles. You guys definitely know more about this than I do. Keep reviewing here's another chapter. I already have part of this fic written so it's easy to keep updating but I'm gonna have to start writing more soon. Thanks!

~Tiffany 

aka-vettachick

DOM'S POV

"Hey guys." Everyone turned their attention to me and I saw the shocked look on the guys faces as they saw me standing there. However, their stunned looks soon turned into smiles. 

-"Dawg! How ya livin' brotha? Where ya been?" Leon shouted.

-"Ya, it's been forever man. We missed ya!" Vince added in.

-"It's good to have ya home Dom." Jesse chimed in.

I had to admit it felt good to be back. I was also relieved that the guys had been so receptive of me coming home and not made a big deal or asked ten million questions about where I was. Because I knew I had a lot of explaining to do to the woman that was standing in the doorway of the office, my Letty. Since in walked in the door she hadn't barely moved a muscle. I knew I was gonna have a hell of a lot of explaining to do to her and I knew I wasn't gonna get off so easy. I slowly walked over to the office and stood behind her. I placed my hands on her shoulders and felt her tense slightly. Then I place a small kiss on her neck and felt her tension release slightly.

-"I missed you baby."

-"Where have you been for the past seven months?"

-"Letty, baby, I'm really sorry..."

-"WHERE have you been Dominic?"

-"I was in Baja."

-"You mean to tell me you've been livin an hour and a half away from me for all these months. But you never came home because you didn't have the balls to. You didn't want to face reality. You were afraid that we'd all be pissed because you made some stupid ass decisions. Am I right Dom? Huh?"

-"Wow, you hit that one straight on the head.." I said in amazement.

-"Yeah, well guess what? If you came home 7 months ago things would've been okay. But now I'm pissed. I'm really pissed. These past months have been hell for all of us Dom. But if I can say so they've been torture for me. I've been so sick and emotional it's not even funny. Ya know why Dom? Do you know why?" I knew she was about to break down. She started to cry and at that moment I didn't know why. "Because, I'm pregnant Dom." She slowly turned around and I was completely shocked face at how swollen her belly was. "That's right I'm pregnant but not with one of your babies...oh no...with two. I'm having twins Dom. And you weren't even there to help because you were to busy being a coward. That's right YOU WEREN'T THERE!" She started sobbing and I knew I couldn't do anything to justify myself after that. She turned around quickly and slammed the door in my face leaving me standing there astonished.

****

LETTY'S POV

I was so pissed off. I wanted to go back into the garage and just have Dom hold me in his arms but I knew he didn't deserve that. He deserved to hurt and suffer a little. But I needed someone to hold me. I needed to be comforted. God, I hate be pregnant. I'm so fucking emotional.


	5. Talking it Over

Title: Coming to My Senses

Rating: R for language

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from "The Fast and the Furious" unfortunately.

Summary: Dom returns to the team after being gone for seven months. But things have changed. Will the team welcome him back with open arms?

Author's Note: Thanks again for giving me such nice reviews. I love getting good reviews. Anyway here's another chapter. I should be picking up the pace of the story pretty soon. But finals are coming up so please bear with me and the updating situation. I'll try to update as much as possible.

VINCE'S POV

I felt so bad for Letty. I knew how upset she was. But I also knew how happy she was that Dom finally came home. There have been countless times when I would just be a shoulder for her to cry on when she needed it. She's cried endless nights over Dom and then he just shows up and expects everything to be perfect. Well he needs to know that things aren't perfect. They haven't been perfect for a while now but we've managed to hold shit together.

-"Damn it guys! What am I supposed to do now?" I heard Dom plea.

-"You guys really need to talk. Letty's been goin' through a lot of stress man." Leon replied.

-"Yeah man, I know she misses you," Jesse added in. "But I think she has every right to be mad. You left her while she was pregnant with your kids."

-"Geez, I didn't know she was pregnant."

-"She'll forgive you. You just need to give her time Dom. She's really confused. Believe me she probably wants to come kiss you right now but she knows she shouldn't. Let me go talk to her an make sure she's calmed down. And then you two can talk.."

-"Alright, thanks V. I owe you one."

-"Shit dawg you owe us all one."

I walked to the office and knocked on the door.

-"Who is it?" I heard Letty ask as she sniffled.

-"It's V. Can I come in?"

-"Yeah I guess so."

-"Hey baby girl. How ya feelin?" She gave me a death glare that basically said it all. "Okay I know it was a stupid question. He feels really bad Letty. It's just...."

-"Vince please don't come in here and try to justify Dom's stupidity."

-" I know I shouldn't be doing his dirty work for him. I just thought that maybe if I talked to you first then he could come in here you guys could just talk about everything calmly."

-"I know we need to talk about all this. It's just I'm so confused right now. God V, I don't know what to do and I just wish I already had the babies and then maybe I wouldn't be so fucking emotional and I could start thinking clearly again."

She started crying and I knew that was my cue. I went up and gave her a hug. She clung to me tightly and started crying harder.

-"It'll be okay baby girl. It'll be alright."

-"Oh god. I need a Corona."

We both started laughing. Letty always knew how to lighten the mood. 

-"In a few months girl. Only a few more months. Alright I'm gonna go get Dom in here."

-"Hey, V?"

-"Yeah?"

-"Thanks."

I gave her a genuine smile.

-"No problem baby girl...not a problem."

****

DOM'S POV

I saw Vince exit the office and he gave me a look that said it would be okay for me to go in now. I knocked on the door and prepared myself for what was ahead of me.

-"Come in."

-"Hey," I said softly.

-"Hi."

-"Um, there's really nothing I can say to justify why I was gone for so long."

-"No you're right. There's really not."

-"But all I can say is that you were right. I was scared. I thought everyone would be mad at me and not want me to come home."

-"Dom we were all scared. No one knew what to do. We were just hoping that everything would work out for the best eventually. You could've came home. We were mad but you know we can't stay mad at you for long. We all love you too much you fool," she said with a smile on her face. I let out a slight laugh. God, I loved this woman.

-"Thanks. If I knew you were pregnant. I would've been home so much sooner baby."

-"I know you would've. I just wish you were there for me. I felt bad putting all of my emotional crap on the team. It was just added stress that no one really needed."

-"Yeah, I know. I really owe those guys. They were there for you when I wasn't. We've got a great family."

-"Yeah, we do. But don't worry the best is yet to come. You came home just in time for the labor part. And I know we're gonna have tons of fun together at the hospital when I'm giving birth to twins," she said with sarcasm in her voice.

-"Yeah I know we will, but I wouldn't want to miss it for the world," I said seriously.

-"Good, I'm glad to hear it. I'm glad you came home Dominic, real glad."

-"I am too baby. Me too."

I leaned in and kissed her and she automatically deepened the kiss. It felt so good to touch her soft lips again. And to wrap my arms around her. 

-"I'm sorry I look like such a whale," she said solemnly.

-"Naw, baby. You look beautiful."

And that was the truth. I used to imagine what Letty would look like if she were pregnant. But this was nothing like I expected. She was beautiful. Her breasts were fuller and every curve on her body was absolutely perfect. She had this motherly beauty in her that I couldn't explain. It was amazing. I slowly rubbed my hands over her swollen belly. I lifted up her shirt over her belly and placed soft kisses on it. 

-"I love you so Leticia. And I missed you more than anything."

-"I love you too Dom."

-"Hey what are we having?"

-"A boy and a girl," she responded with a smile on her face.

-"Have you picked out names yet?" 

-"I've started thinking about them but I just kept putting it off hoping you would come home and help me pick them out."

-"Okay, we'll pick them out tonight."

I smiled at her and she looked back up at me. I leaned down and kissed her softly. She moaned into my kiss.

-"Hey Dom?"

-"Yeah babe."

-"Ya know, I think we can pick out baby names tomorrow. I think we're gonna be doing something else tonight," she stated with a seductive smirk on her face.

-"But what about the babies?" Believe me I wanted to make love to Letty more than anything but I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize our babies' lives.

-"Don't worry you can have sex until the 8th month of your pregnancy. We have one month left."

-"Hum...is that so?" She nodded looking at me with those eyes. "Well how bout you take the rest of the day off and I take you home right now?"

-"Sounds like a plan to me," she smiled taking my hand and leading out of the office door. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. Tell Mia that the paperwork is on the desk and don't forget to lock up before you guys leave."

-"You got it boss," the guys stated back. 

-"Thanks guys," I said before I left. "For everything." 

They knew what I meant by that and Letty and I hopped in our cars and raced home.


End file.
